


A Flash of Color and Life

by Kitashi



Series: Through Eyes of Courts and Fate [12]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: A little bit of Starfall too, And a bonus little scene for the lolz, Court of Nightmares, F/M, Mor POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitashi/pseuds/Kitashi
Summary: Chapter 42, 43, and a little of 44 from Mor’s POV (plus bonus scene!).Mor has always hated the Hewn City and everything associated with it. Today is no exception...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBookishSoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBookishSoul/gifts).



> IT’S FINALLY DONE! This was requested by @feysand16 for Mor’s POV of the Court of Nightmares… & I may have gotten just a bit carried away ^^; But here it is! Mor is such fun character to write, and I hope I did her justice. The title is a reference to Chapter 42, in which Feyre refers to Mor as “a flash of color and life in this strange, cold place.” Thank you also to @illyriantremors for always being such a kind and willing beta for my fics! I can’t thank you enough!  
> I am so sorry this took so long to actually write, but I hope you all like it! :)

“Hold still, Feyre,” I said, putting kohl on her eyelids. I wished we could do this somewhere less… outdoors. But we didn't have the luxury right now. We had already pushed the limits of my father’s patience, and though Rhys could do whatever the hell he pleased, we had to play the politics. 

I put one last swipe of blood red paint on her lips, and took a step back to admire my handiwork. Feyre's blue-grey eyes were lined with kohl and her eyelashes impossibly longer than usual, brushing her cheeks every time she blinked. I’d fashioned her golden-brown hair into a crown to accent the black adamant and diamond diadem Rhys had given me to complete the revealing, sparkling black ensemble that make her look like she belonged in this less savory side of our Court. Feyre was being a good sport in all of this, as I had worked with quick precision to give her just the right look for the role she had agreed to play.

I couldn't believe that she had agreed to do this, considering just how recently she had left the Spring Court for good, but I also couldn't help but be glad for her. She had chosen to leave the toxic situation she had been living in with Tamlin, and even though I had already liked her before, my respect for her grew when Rhys told me the plan the night before.

We strode up to the stone gates of the Hewn City, as ready as we were going to be. The sentries guarded the gates, but I didn't even spare them a glance. 

The familiar smell of rock, fire, and roasting meat wafted over me. My eyes adjusted to the darkness quickly, and I led Feyre through the streets of my former home and prison. 

We were ignored as we passed the High Fae of the Hewn City, their cold demeanor no surprise and almost reassuring; there were some things that were as constant as the carved scaled beasts on the gates.

I knew Feyre was trying to take in this carved city as we passed, but we had places to be, and I really just wanted to get this over with. Maybe someday Rhys could take her for more of a visit, if she really wanted to explore.

The castle itself really was the best part of the city, the carved beasts on the walls contrasted with jasmine and moon flowers; perfect for Rhys, even if this half of his subjects didn't know it. Bustling with people, it was easy to be lost in the crowd. I caught a few of my extended family members staring at us as we passed; to my amusement, a few even hissed at me. I merely smirked at them. They were toothless.

We entered the ebony throne room, where a crowd had gathered, waiting for Rhys's arrival. The throne on the dais stood empty as it had for fifty years. But not for much longer.

My father stepped into our path, cutting us off from the throne. The silver circlet that sat upon his head made him feel important, but I didn't need such things. At the end of the day, my commands carried weight where his did not.

“Where is he?” His irritation was masked, but it was still there.

“He arrives when he wishes to,” I said with a shrug. Despite that centuries had passed, I couldn't help the feeling of fiery rage and icy fear that flooded through my veins whenever I had to deal with my father. I really didn't care what my father thought, but we needed to keep him appeased, at least for now. I felt a question tap on my mental shields; Rhys, looking for his signal. I strode past my father purposefully. We had to be the epitome of perfection here; one wrong move would ruin everything Rhys planned to do today. 

Feyre and I moved to the dais, though she stayed a few steps behind me, with the rest of the crowd. I looked at those that were present, eyeing them with distaste. I hated this place with all that I was, am, and ever would be. This Court of Nightmares would never compare to the one of Dreams I had fought for, nearly died to attain. And now I stood before them, in charge of my own life, my own agency...and there was nothing they could do about it.

“Your High Lord approaches,” I said clearly, giving it an edge of cruelty and cunning. “He is in a foul mood, so I suggest being on your best behavior- unless you wish to be the evening entertainment.” 

_ Now. _ I whispered in my mind, knowing he would hear me.

The rock of the mountain began to tremble beneath our feet—the pulsing, steady beat of Rhys’s footsteps as he let these cretins know that he was near. I straightened my stance and raised my chin high, showing pride at my cousin's arrival. I knew merely a fraction of how much he had sacrificed for all of these ungrateful wretches and for us, and standing here now, I had never been so glad that he had made it out from Under the Mountain alive.

Azriel and Cassian were the first to appear. Clad in their battle-black Illyrian leathers and all of their Siphons, they looked every inch the brutal warriors our enemies knew them to be. Seeing them like this, it was sometimes hard to reconcile them both with Cassian the loud but caring dork and Azriel the quiet, protective recluse. But we all wore masks here, and the terror that the three of us instilled in these monsters was worth it.

Cassian immediately looked at me, making sure I was okay. Even though we never spoke of the Incident anymore, he knew how much it bothered me to have to be here. It was touching really. Azriel, on the other hand, took his time to glance at the crowd as he passed. Most looked away from him, and no matter how he tried to hide, I knew Azriel was looking for one person in particular. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see my father doing his best to seem supplicant, while not being obvious that he was avoiding Az like his life depended on it. I didn't know what they had done, but even the mere mention of Azriel's name struck fear into my father’s eyes whenever I was forced to deal with him. From that day forward, I made a point to always mention his name, if only for the uncontrollable shudder and look of abject horror that positively tickled me.

I stepped off the dais and dropped to one knee in a bow, Az and Cass following suit. The room took direction from us, their High Lord’s Inner Circle, and even if we hid our usual casual irreverence, we still had legitimate respect for this man who had sacrificed so much of himself for us.

Well, well,” he said nonchalantly, to no one in particular as he walked through the throne room, his own casual indifference putting everyone who didn't know this mask of his on edge. “Looks like you're all on time for once.”

Cassian raised his head, the only one who could do so in this setting without breaking character. I couldn't see his expression with his back to me, but the subtle twitch that crossed Rhys's face as he approached told me plenty.

Rhys came to a stop in front of Feyre, who I could see had knelt at the front of the crowd, right where she was supposed to be. Though we had argued that she should be up here with us, she hadn't wanted it and Rhys agreed with her logic; by pulling her from the crowd, she would seem less favored, and that would make her all the more interesting to my father and anyone who might try to use this info for their own gain.

He lifted her chin making her meet his gaze. From how tense he looked and how his eyes roved her body, I could tell he appreciated what I had done.

He curved his mouth into a cruel smile. “Welcome to my home, Feyre Cursebreaker.”

She lowered her eyes, playing her role almost too well. He clicked his tongue and gripped her chin.

“Come with me,” he commanded, tugging on her chin. She rose, showing off her sparkling black outfit to the masses. Two shafts of fabric barely covered her breasts, and the sparkling belt she wore made the remaining length of fabric hang strategically to give her some semblance of modesty. Rhys's eyes clouded over for a brief moment before he led her up the steps to the throne and took a seat, smiling faintly at the crowd that was probably cursing his name for how long he had kept them on their knees so far. He tugged on Feyre's waist, and perched her on his lap.

He slid his hand along Feyre's bare waist, the other down her exposed thigh. She flinched almost imperceptibly, but a heartbeat later she relaxed, Rhys stroking the inside of her thigh with his thumb.

He leaned in, bringing his mouth to her ear, as usual well aware as he was teasing her that his subjects were still kneeling, and valiantly trying to keep from cursing his name. They knew the consequences if they rose even a moment before he bid them. The last one, a particularly foul individual that wouldn't even be missed by his mother, had found himself misted before the end of the night after he stupidly tried to argue with Rhys in front of everyone. It was a good way to keep these cretins in line.

“Try not to let it go to your head,” he whispered to her, though everyone in the room could hear him. He stroked her rib cage in lazy, indolent circles. 

Feyre looked out at the crowd. “What?”

He moved close to her ear. “That every male in here is contemplating what they’d be willing to give up in order to get that pretty red mouth of yours on them.”

Playing her role perfectly, she smiled a bit, showing her straight white teeth, though it didn't quite reach her eyes.

He slid his hand higher up her thigh. To all of our surprise, she leaned into the touch, leaned back into Rhys. “Rise,” he growled.

As one, they did. Feyre smirking at them, bored and amused by the proceedings. Rhys brushed a knuckle along the inside of her knee.

“Go play,” Rhys said dismissively. They immediately dispersed, the music striking up from a distant corner of the room. The relief in the air that they’d survived without incident was palatable.

“Keir,” he said sharply, his voice cutting through the room. My father appeared at his call and bowed again before him, though he could not hide his icy resentment as being treated like a dog.

I gave my father an irreverent smirk. I knew Rhys had made me his Third for a number of reasons, but one of my favorites was that it gave me political power my father could only dream of.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Cassian give him a slow nod. However, it was Azriel who made him cringe. Azriel didn't even have to do anything. My father looked like he was about to wet himself at the sight of that blade on Azriel’s back. I wondered again what exactly they had done to him to elicit that reaction.

“Report,” Rhys said, running a knuckle down Feyre's ribs. He nodded to us, and we moved into the crowd, Azriel literally vanishing into the shadows.

Cass and I walked into the crowd to mingle, to hide in plain sight while Rhys and Feyre distracted my father at the throne. I knew that he had been in much more dangerous situations before, but I couldn't help but worry about Az all the same.

Cassian leaned up against the wall, his leathers and Siphons making his nonchalant stance look menacing anyway.

I kept an eye on the throne, watching for any cues from Rhys that would summon us to him. After nearly six hundred years of being together, I knew the other side of all our Court masks almost as well as my own. But this time… I knew that the look on his face wasn't entirely a mask.

He played absentmindedly with Feyre, running his fingers across various parts of her body, clearly trying to keep it as innocent as he could while he tried to make my father believe he actually gave a damn about whatever drivel he had to share.

“Those two are going to end up in bed yet,” Cass said, abruptly breaking my concentration. I turned to him.

“What was that?” I had heard him perfectly, but I was curious what his observations had been.

“Rhys and Feyre. They are so into each other they might as well be fucking on his throne.” Indeed, I couldn't even argue with his observation. The longer she sat in his lap, the deeper the longing creased his features. His hand had traveled to far less innocent places by this point, but still nothing to be concerned about. Feyre also didn't seem to be bothered. If anything, she seemed to be just as into him as he was her; a change from her first visit and the shoes she'd thrown at his head.

“The way he looks at her, you’d think they were mates or something. Rhys is acting like they're the only people in the room.” Cassian let out a small snort, and I pasted a smirk on my face to hide the nerves I felt with how right he was. I had promised Rhys I wouldn't say anything to anyone except Amren, but the longer this went on, the more observant other people became. Az knowing wouldn't surprise me at all; his shadows just  _ knew _ things. Though if Cassian had made the connection, who despite sometimes being unobservant was by no means not clever, it wouldn't be long now before Feyre figured it out. I felt preemptive sympathy for Rhys.

“My bet is Rhys gives in first,” Cass said. I smirked at him.

“I say Feyre.”

I could see the competition burn in his eyes. Oh, this was going to be fun.

“The stakes?” he questioned. It just wasn't a bet unless there were stakes, and good ones at that.

“Loser buys the winner drinks at Rita's for the next year.” Cassian raised an eyebrow.

“Okay, but why don't we make this a little more interesting?”

What did you have in mind?” I asked curiously.

“Drinks,  _ and _ the winner gets to ask one secret of the other.”

I paused. “What kind of secret exactly?”

He smirked. “Something good.”

“That's too vague.”

“That's all you're going to get.” The look on his face though made me nervous. I turned my attention back to the throne. Rhys and Feyre were still going at it on his throne, but my father was nowhere to be seen. Looking around, I saw he was standing to the side, holding a goblet of wine, his expression uncomfortable as he tried not to watch them, but couldn't look away. He had fallen into their distraction without even realizing it, and if he interrupted them now, Rhys would probably have his head or mist him on the spot. Feyre suddenly tensed up, her cheeks coloring and for a split second, her expression uncomfortable. Rhys looked stricken and worried, which made me wonder if they had been doing that daemati mind talking thing again.

Suddenly, Feyre had a lust fogged smile on her face. I noticed out of the corner of my eye Azriel walking towards them and gave Rhys a subtle nod.

He’d gotten the orb. I sauntered up to him and ran a hand over his shoulders and chest as I circled to look at his face. His scarred hand wrapped itself around my waist. Squeezing once. Confirmation.

I gave him a little grin and sauntered into the crowd again, but stayed closer to hear as my father finally gathered the courage to approach the throne again. Rhys plucked the goblet out of his hand and set it alongside the throne. It had been part of the distraction, nothing more.

“Should I test it for poison?” he drawled.

“No, milord,” my father groveled. “I would never dare harm you.” Feyre got out of Rhys's lap and moved to stand next to Cassian, who had moved closer when I wasn't looking. It was clear from how uncomfortably Rhys was sitting what had happened, but he didn't seem to care at this point.

Suddenly, the room burst into shadow, and everyone let out a scream. I turned back to the throne.

The expression on Rhys's face was one I hadn't seen in a long time, and was directed at my father, who to my satisfaction was now on his knees, where he belonged. I could feel Azriel move close to me, watching the scene unfold.

Even when we had saved Feyre from the Spring Court, he had managed to at least keep his power mostly in check despite his rage at how neglected she clearly had been. But we all knew that he would do anything for Feyre, even if she didn't. Apparently, my father had misjudged him as well.

“Apologize.” The command and wrath in his voice thundered through the room. My father’s neck muscles strained, and he was sweating. But he didn't say a word. No one else made a sound either.

“I said,” Rhys’s tone cold and full of promise, “apologize.”

My father groaned. Another heartbeat passed.

His bones cracked audibly and he screamed, as Rhys made his arm fracture into pieces. Still no apology. Another crack. This time, his elbow became loose.

My father began sobbing, though I knew the tears were only half from the pain. His eyes were so full of hate as he looked at Feyre and turned to Rhys.

But his lips formed soundless words that could have been interpreted as an apology.

If it was, I knew he didn't mean a word of it. If he couldn't apologize for torturing me, his own daughter, and sending me to the Autumn Court to be raped and tortured by people who had no interest in keeping me alive, he wouldn't care about his High Lord’s potential mate.

The bones of his other arm splintered under Rhys’s power, causing him to scream again. Rhys smiled at him cruelly and turned to the room. “Should I kill him for it?” he asked.

No one answered, too scared to agree or disagree with either of them. Rhys chuckled and turned back to my sobbing and broken father.

“When you wake up, you're not to see a healer. If I hear that you do…” Another crack, and my father let out another scream as his pinky became as loose as the rest of his arm. “If I hear that you do, I’ll carve you into pieces and bury them where no one can stand a chance of putting you back together again.”

His eyes widened in true terror now. He knew Rhys’s threat was not an empty one. Rhys waited. One breath. Two. Suddenly, my father collapsed in a heap on the floor.

“Dump him in his room,” he said to no one in particular.

One of my other cousins and a brother I’d never really known rushed forward, gathering him up and leaving in a hurry. I sneered faintly at them as they hurried him away, but I still felt nauseous.

He wasn't dead. But a small part of me wished he was.

As soon as they were gone, Rhys sat back in his throne again. “Report,” he called out. Another courier scurried up to him and began to give more reports about the court, as the rest started to go back to its former revelry. 

Azriel stayed with me off to the side as Feyre slipped beside Cassian, her expression daring people to come up to her. But after what had happened to their steward, no one dared to approach their High Lord’s ‘pet’. Rhys listened half heartedly to the couriers, but his mind was clearly on other things.

Finally, he stood up from his throne unceremoniously, but it was still noticed by the crowd. Without a word, Rhys strode through the room, making the mountain shake with his steps again, the crowd bowing as he left, as we followed.

As soon as we passed through the mountain gates, I grabbed Cassian and Azriel by the hands and winnowed us back to the town house.

Cassian looked around the room. “Where are Rhys and Feyre?” Indeed, they weren't there. I thought they'd be right behind us, but for some reason… they weren't.

“Rhys wanted to talk to Feyre alone,” Az said quietly, taking a seat in one of the chairs made to accommodate Illyrian wings. I furrowed my brow. 

“What did Keir say to piss off Rhys like that?” Cassian asked. 

I looked at Az, but he shook his head. “Whatever it was, it was a slight at Feyre, that much is certain.”

Cassian ran his hand through his hair, a very Rhys like gesture. “Well, it's no secret how protective he is of her. And now, we can say with certainty that we can add her to the list of people he’d kill for.” He turned to me. “Any thoughts, Mor?”

Before I could say anything, Rhys and Feyre winnowed into the room. Rhys's expression was carefully guarded, and Feyre looked upset. She bid us good night quickly, not waiting for a response, and left the room in the direction of the garden.

“What did he say, Rhys?” Cassian pressed, not even giving Rhys time to recover from winnowing.

He shook his head. Despite his guarded expression, the pain in his eyes was evident.

“Rhys-” I started.

He brushed past us and walked up the stairs, not even stopping to answer us. The door to his bedroom clicked a moment later. I looked at Cassian and Azriel, all of us speechless. 

“Someone should probably tell Amren what happened,” Azriel murmured after a moment.

I nodded. “I’ll go.” Cassian looked at me in relief, and padded towards the kitchen. I let out a sigh.

Better to get it over with.

~~

I stood in front of the door to Amren’s little apartment, wondering not for the first time why she didn't at least get a decent house. I raised my fist to knock.

“Come in,” Amren's voice echoed before my knuckle even came close to the door. I tried the knob. It was unlocked.

The room looked a bit like a windstorm had blown through it; papers were strewn everywhere, and dishes coated with dried blood were piled in the sink. Ostentatious jewelry was scattered around and on her bed. Amren herself was hunched over the Book, her grey shirt rumpled and her hair messy, as though she had ran her hands through it multiple times or yanked on it in frustration.

“To what do I owe the pleasure, Morrigan?” she asked, not looking up.

“Thought you might like to know we got the Veritas from my father.” I paused, not sure how much she wanted to know.

“The shadowsinger was successful then? Not surprising.” She finally turned to look at me, her silver eyes worn and dull. “And Rhys and Feyre?”

I bit my lip. Amren raised an eyebrow at me expectantly. I let out a sigh.

“Something happened… Rhys lost his temper at my father.”

“Did he finally do us all a favor and kill him?” I felt the corner of my mouth turn up. Even though we didn't always get along, her honesty was always refreshing.

“No… but he came close. My father won't have use of his arms for a while.” Amren smirked a bit.

“What did he do this time?”

“We’re honestly not sure. Clearly he said something about or to Feyre, but no one except she and Rhys heard it. Rhys demanded an apology and he refused.”

“So he is a fool as well as an ass.” Amren paused. “Why isn't Rhys here? He usually is the one who debriefs me on these kinds of visits.”

I let out a sigh. “He and Feyre are fighting. Something happened on that throne that none of us were privy to, and then they winnowed somewhere else before returning to Velaris. Whatever happened, they both are upset and not speaking to each other. And right before Starfall too.” Honestly, the timing couldn't be worse.

Amren rolled her eyes and grabbed a cup I was positive was filled with blood from next to the blood ruby that sat on her floor. “He should just tell her they are mates already. Save all of us a headache in the long run.” She took a sip from her cup and let out a sigh. “If he stops by like he usually does to check on my progress with the Book, I’ll see if I can find out what happened and let you know.” I gave her a grateful smile.

“Thank you Amren.” She rolled her eyes and waved me away.

“Don't get all mushy on me. I have a reputation to uphold. Go get some sleep.” She turned back to the Book, the dismissal clear. I carefully walked out the door and closed it behind me. I took two steps towards the stairs, before turning back towards her door again. I snapped my fingers. A moment passed.

“Cauldron bless you, you even spiced it,” I heard reverently, muffled by the closed door. I smothered a grin and walked away.

~~

Two days had passed and Feyre and Rhys still hadn't made up. It was Starfall morning, and Rhys had made himself scarce, while Feyre's depression stoked itself into fiery anger. Cassian told me that whatever had happened, it seemed that Feyre had been the cause of this particular argument. Rhys was short tempered and noncommittal in regards to if he’d be attending Starfall when Cassian tried to reason with him, which only served to piss me off further. If my cousin thought he was skipping Starfall after we’d been forced to spend fifty years of it without him, he had another thing coming.

I came to the door of the House of Wind and didn't bother to knock. I stalked up the stairs and threw open the door to Rhys's study, the door slamming against the wall.

He was sitting at his desk, a pile of paperwork next to him, and a small note in front of him. He barely looked up, not even phased.

“What did the door ever do to you?” he asked. I glared at him with crossed arms. He let out a sigh.

“I knew I shouldn't have taken her there,” he said after a moment, his voice soft. I raised an eyebrow and he handed me the note in front of him.

_ Is this punishment? Or do people in your Inner Circle not get second chances if they piss you off? You're a hateful coward.  _ It was Feyre's handwriting.

I handed the note back to him. “She's not been taking your absence well. Just talk to her.”

Rhys laughed shortly. “Yes, because talking to someone who thinks you are a mess is  _ so _ easy.”

“Rhys—”

“Not now, Mor,” he interrupted. He leaned back in his chair. “This isn't up for discussion.”

I scowled at him. “Fine. But you're coming to Starfall tonight. No arguments,” I said sharply as he opened his mouth. “I will see you tonight. Dress nice.” I spun on my heel and walked away. I could have sworn I heard a low chuckle float behind me.

~~

Oh, it drives him insane,” Rhys said, walking up behind Feyre. She jumped at the sound of his voice and he circled her, almost predatorily. She crossed her arms, looking irritated with him and he paused, unable to hold back a smirk. “You look like a woman again.”

“You really know how to compliment females, cousin,” Mor said. I patted him on the shoulder and walked away before he could say something sarcastic back. I spotted Azriel and Cassian in the crowd and moved up to them.

You look beautiful,” Azriel said as I approached. I blushed faintly when he took my hand and kissed the back of it. Before he could pull his hand away, ever ashamed of his scar mottled hands, I grasped his hand and pulled Cassian with other.

“Come with me,” I said, forcefully. I wasn't letting this night pass without at least one dance with them. It was a tradition. Cassian vaguely apologized to the person he had been conversing with, and let me drag him away. I felt rather accomplished. Rhys and Feyre were talking again. My family was all together for Starfall.

No matter what happened now, at least we had that.

~~

BONUS SCENE (After Chapter 55)

Cassian moved away from the stone house as quickly as he could with his limp, having just been beaten to a pulp by a very irritable and newly mated Rhys. Coming to join me at the fire pit that was not nearly far enough away to be spared the pleased moans Rhys was eliciting from Feyre, the look on his quickly healing but still bruised face was still satisfied. Illyrian males. I shook my head, trying to ignore the sounds that I was sure were going to scar me for life. 

“Hey Mor...about that bet…” I raised an eyebrow, not sure why he would be bringing it up. I’d honestly forgotten about it.

“Technically neither of them actually gave in. The Suriel spoiled it,” Cassian said. While I felt that was debatable, it wasn't worth it. Not when the two of them were finally together and happy.

“Draw by Suriel?” I asked, offering my hand. Cassian grabbed it swiftly and shook it once.

“Draw by Suriel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought! All comments and suggestions are welcome, & if you have a POV/scene you would really like to see, please let me know! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Also, I have a writing Tumblr! If anyone is interested in talking & discussing ACOTAR, ACOMAF, or giving suggestions/asking questions, I can be found at _<http://kitashiwrites.tumblr.com>_.
> 
> Hope to see you there!


End file.
